


The Rise of Skywalker Drabbles

by agrajag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "When did you even had time to... never mind. So, you knew?""Knew you were gay?" Zorii asked, placing her hand on her hip. "Or knew you were undercover the entire time we worked together?"A few drabbles I needed to write after The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	The Rise of Skywalker Drabbles

Of course, as soon as they had landed, a celebration had broken out. Poe watched as pilots threw themselves from their crafts so they can hug their loved ones. He had been searching for Finn and Rey himself and hadn't found them yet, so he was content to witness the love surrounding him. Then he had bumped into Zorii and offered if she'd like to go celebrate back in his quarters. Because, you know, it's what he would have done back when they had known each other a life time ago.  
  
"Don't you have your boy to get to?" Zorii asked, and Poe could just hear the raised eyebrow.  
  
"He _does_ have a name," he retaliated before realizing what it implied when he didn't correct her.  
  
"Yes, and I hear you gave it to him."  
  
"When did you even had time to... never mind. So, you knew?"  
  
"Knew you were gay?" Zorii asked, placing her hand on her hip. "Or knew you were undercover the entire time we worked together?"  
  
Poe groaned.  
  
"I'm guessing it's both then?"  
  
Zorii patted his cheek.  
  
"You can be so dumb. There obviously was a reason I always turned you down, and it's not because you aren't handsome. Even if you aren't my type."  
  
Even with her helmet on, Poe was able to catch how Zorii watched Rose as she ran by, launching herself at Finn. Oh, well, that was interesting. And something Poe could definitely help with later. But it meant that he had found Finn, which also meant Rey couldn't be far behind, so it would have to wait.  
  
"Her name is Rose," he said before giving Zorii a hug. Just because he had never been interested in her _that_ way didn't mean he didn't love her. "Now excuse me, but I _do_ have my boy to hug."  
  


\-----------------------

Jannah had thought that it had simply been something nice and encouraging for Lando to say during a joyous time. She hadn't expected for him to show up at her quarters the next morning at dawn, Chewie in tow, the two of them carrying several large bags.

"Jannah, I'm so glad to see you're awake!"

"I wasn't awake. You woke me," she grumbled, turning back over in her bed.

"You're not ready to leave?" Lando asked, and he honestly sounded surprised.

How could he be? It wasn't as if they had made any solid plans on searching for her family. Chewie said something, probably something to that extent, and Lando apologized for bothering her.

"No, it's alright," Jannah said before he could leave. "I would be more than honored to have you help. I hadn't thought you were serious. Or, well, that we'd leave so soon."

"We have your entire life to catch up on. No time like the present." Chewie rolled his eyes. "What? I was trying to be motivational. Plus, it's true."

Jannah couldn't help but laugh, and it was the push she needed to get out of bed and pack her few belongings.

And so that's how she found herself on the Millennium Falcon with two of the most famous Resistance fighters, and she may have been in too much awe to appreciate their company at first. But as time passed and they made their way from planet to planet, she started to see them more as friends than idols. And as then as Lando and Chewie never lost hope, despite all the failures and set backs, she realized whether they found her home planet or not --

\-- she _had_ found a family.

\-----------------------

"I can hear you thinking from here," Rose said with a sigh.

She had been working on one of the X-wings when she heard a twig snap as Beaumont had made his way over. That had been nearly twenty minutes ago, and other than exchanging a slightly awkward 'hello,' he hadn't said a word. Just sat there and watched Rose as she worked. Although, while he may not have said anything, he wasn't being quiet. Rose could hear him snapping more twigs in his hand, and then once he ran out of nearby twigs, he had started folding leaves. It wasn't distracting enough, but it had gotten to a point where Rose just wanted to put him out of his misery. The poor guy was clearly nervous about whatever it was on his mind.

"Oh, sorry. I just... I was waiting for you to finish. I didn't want to bother you."

Rose knew better than to mention that what he was doing could be considered bothersome. She crawled out from under the X-wing and sat down next to Beaumont on the fallen log he had been occupying.

"Well, I could use a break. So, what's up?"

"I mean, it wasn't _that_ important. I was just... I was wondering... why you didn't go on missions with Poe and Finn anymore?"

Oh. Just that.

Like there was a simple answer.

Rose sighed, and Beaumont clearly took that as a dismissal. He started apologizing, tripping over himself to get up and leave, and Rose had to grab his arm to stop him.

"No, it's alright. It's just a little complicated, that's all."

"I'm sorry I asked. It's not my business. We're so lucky to have you helping planetside, but I know so many of us, given the option to be on missions instead would take it."

"It's not as glamorous as you'd think," Rose said first, because she needed Beaumont to know that it was dangerous. Everything the Resistance did was dangerous, of course, but there was rebelling and then there was putting yourself directly in the First Order's line of fire. "Yes, I did love being able to help that way. It felt as if I was doing more, but it didn't take long for me to realize that every thing that every person does is important."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better about not having gone on a mission, right?" Beaumont asked with a smile.

"Promise," Rose said, holding out her pinky. Beaumont clasped it with his own and they shook. "That was only part of it, of course. The other part was... Finn."

"Oh wow. Is he not as nice as everyone says he is?"

"That's the thing! He's _so_ nice. And he loves so much! The problem is that he doesn't really know how to handle that love yet."

Which was the nice way of saying that Finn eventually told her that he _did_ love her, but not the way she loved him. That when they had kissed, he wasn't sure how to feel, and that he thought he should maybe kiss some other people to try and figure out how it all worked. And Rose should have seen that coming, because she had seen the way Finn looked at Poe, but she would be lying if she said it hadn't hurt. She still loved Finn. That wasn't going away any time soon, but she was glad that she could still have him as a friend. It just was best for her to spend some time away from him.

Well, him and Poe.

She was pretty sure that Finn had finally tried out kissing 'other people' and found that feeling that he had been looking for.

And she was incredibly happy for him. She just wasn't too keen on being their third wheel.

Besides, she was sure that position technically went to Rey.

"Oh well, that's actually refreshing, I think," Beaumont said. "That during war he could still be so positive."

"Yeah," Rose agreed with a smile. "It really is."

\-----------------------

"I feel guilty that I didn't know her longer," Rey said. "That I didn't know her better."

C3P0 looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else around that Rey could be speaking to, but she was completely alone at the memorial that had been set up for Leia. He thought that he had been approaching quietly enough, but he should have known better that she'd notice him. Even with as little training as she had, Rey continued to be the most powerful Jedi he had ever encountered.

"I do believe that when we meet people if something that's out of our control, Miss Rey. What matters is that you _did_ know her."

Rey sighed before she stood up and quickly brushed off her pants. She turned around and smiled at the droid, although there was no way she could hide that she had been crying.

"Thanks Threepio. That actually means a lot to me. I just... I had so much to tell her, and she told me to wait until I got back. And I feel like, if I had known her better, I would have been able to see what she was planning on doing. I could have stopped her."

"But then you wouldn't have been able to defeat Palpatine," C3P0 pointed out. "I know it can be difficult to accept, but we have all made sacrifices for the Resistance. The general did what she knew had to be done... as difficult as it was."

"I know," Rey said with a sigh. "I know that deep down. I just wish I could have said goodbye to her. I did the next best thing I could, and said goodbye to her son. I know that despite everything he did, she still loved him, and that it was what she would have wanted."

C3P0 rested his hand on Rey's shoulder, like he had seen other humans do in an effort to comfort each other. He hoped his hand wasn't so cold as to be counter intuitive.

"You did the right thing, Miss Rey. I know for a fact that she is proud of you. And I hope you know that she loved you just as much."

Rey froze for a moment before smiling again. This time, it reached her eyes.

"Yeah, I know Threepio. I think... I think I know what I have to do. To make things right."

When Rey returned from Tatooine a couple weeks later, spouting her new last name, C3P0 just knew that Leia was watching over them with immense pride.

\-----------------------

Normally androids were expected to share quarters with their owners, but C3P0 and R2D2 were special cases. Besides, C3P0 couldn't exactly decide who would even be considered their owner at this point in time. So, they had been assigned their own quarters for down time. The room was slightly smaller than most, considering they didn't need any furniture. Just a place for them to charge when need be. It still managed to be cozy, and C3P0 was beginning to consider it home. The one place on the base where he was able to go and relax.

Which is why he was rather distraught when he entered the room to find that BB8 and D-0 were there when he had decided to retire for the night. R2D2 was in the middle of telling them the story of Master Luke's time on Dagobah, and the two younger droids were listening intently.

"Excuse me R2, but what exactly is going on here?" he said, no regards to interrupting R2D2's story.

The other droid chirped a response and C3P0 almost fell over.

"Our... sons? R2, what exactly are you going on about?"

"Father," D-0 said, before R2D2 could respond, rolling over and bumping into C3P0's leg.

"I am most certainly not! None of us have fathers. We are man made machines!"

R2D2 chirped angrily at him as BB8 and D-0 started freaking out at C3P0's outburst.

"I don't care about 'found family' or any of that. Telling them that we're their parents is inappropriate. First of all, you didn't discuss this with me before hand, but putting that aside, it gives these two the wrong idea. They have owners they should be spending this time with. They have tasks to perform, and you are wasting their time telling stories."

R2D2 started yelling at him, his head spinning around, which C3P0 knew meant that he was definitely in trouble this time. He zoned out slightly, paying more attention to BB8 and D-0 who looked distraught at the two of them fighting, and he thought maybe there wasn't _that_ much harm in the younger drois looking up to them. As long as they didn't call him Father.

"You're right, R2. I am so very sorry. I suppose we can... tutor these two, in a way."

"Happy," D-0 said as BB8 quickly rolled around the room.

"Yes, yes. That's very good. Now, I believe R2D2 had a story to finish."


End file.
